Base stations often only support a single frequency carrier as each mobile station operates on only one frequency. For example, a base station may support a 2.4 GHz, 2.5 GHz or 400 MHz frequency. Base stations support the single frequency by responding to pre-provisioning, over-the-air provisioning or unicast operation and frequently broadcasting messages with all the relevant carrier frequency information. These messages are typically long and are designed to carry detailed confirmation information.
As mobile stations are being created to operate on multiple frequencies, the base stations may also operate on multiple frequencies. If the base stations continue to broadcast detailed configuration information for each of the various carrier frequencies they support, however, the bandwidth of the broadcasts will become too large and use up too much airspace. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for efficient techniques for system information broadcast in a multi-carrier wireless network.